All The Old Familar Places
by Poultry Man
Summary: Beast Boy has something important to say.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This story is inteneded for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Perhaps, upon reflection, this wasn't such a good idea. Staring at his hand from where it was still resting on the door, he supposed it was too late for clarity. That was the devil about hindsight, wasn't it? Always it shows you the right course of action way past the point of doing anything about it.<p>

So our hero was left with nothing to do but glare at his fist, for entreating an audience he was not ready for. Slowly he brought his arm back to his side. He felt the fire that had spurned him on thus far, leave his being. Without that resolve he became aware of every system in his body screaming for retreat.

There was still time, after all, to bolt down the hallway. No one would give chase. Within moments he could be safe…. No. He wouldn't do that. There was something inside him that would not be moved. He highly suspected that it was the part of every man that secretly longs for damnation.

What's this? The door was opening now. The GPS system in his brain that had been screaming "Make a U-turn" for the last five minutes audibly gulped before- "Recalculating"

"Um- hi." Yes, this was a true master's approach.

"Hello."

She had only paused slightly before responding, but there had been a stilt in her dead pan that indicated impatience. Her eyes were searching now, staring at him with expectance. Oh No! He had let the silence go on too long. He had to think of something to say. Fast. A list of responses flew through his mind, and he snatched one at random.

"Raven."

Her eyes narrowed at that. "Garfield."

There was another awkward silence. During which Raven shifted feet, and Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked around before starting again.

"Freaky weather, huh?" He was referring to the thunderstorm that had sprung out of nowhere.

"You didn't come here to talk about that." She said matter-of-factly.

Beast boy was taken aback, but then felt a small sense of relief. He put his hand to his head as his voice became heavier. "No, I…No I didn't. Hey listen Rae, Can I come in?"

"No."

"Thanks. I just-wait, what? Why?"

"Because I find you squirm more this way, and I find I enjoy watching you squirm."

Beast Boy didn't really know how to feel about this. Part of him was insulted, sure, but most of him was hung up on the word _enjoy_. Despite the context, his brain seemed to rewire the statement into more positive connotations.

Beast Boy became suddenly aware of the smirk that had plastered itself across Raven's face. He was not aware of the blush on his own

"Well-"

"Oh right. I-well I-Shit!"

"That wasn't exactly the response I was anticipating."

"Sorry. Sorry. I just didn't plan on getting this far. Well not without sustaining some sort of injury." Beast Boy winced as he saw a frown darken Raven's face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just figured I say something stupid. And I was right see. I just did. Anyway I wanted to talk to you."

"Is that what you've been babbling on about, because I think your frantic stuttering still counts as conversation. Just not a stimulating one."

"Come on Rae. This isn't exactly easy to say."

Raven's amusement had become exasperation as she put her hand over eyes and sighed. "What is so hard to say Beast Boy?" then as an afterthought, "This isn't about our fan club is it?"

"Well sorta. Do you ever wonder what it's like to be like that?"

"What?"

"Well you know, totally enthralled in someone you'll never get a chance with."

"Beast Boy I don't want to hear about your ego."

"I don't mean me. I mean, you know think about any fan club. To be devoted to someone who wouldn't give you a second thought, because they're jut so out of your depth."

"I don't really know where you're going with this Gar. But if this helps you at all, no one is really above anyone else. We're all just people. No one should go through their life fantasizing about what might be. You just have to play with what you are dealt. Does that help?"

"I think it does."

"Good. Now can I get back to what I was doing?"

"No."

"Because you'll miss it."

"What."

"This."

He had planned to be debonair about it. To quickly grab her by the waist and pull her body into his, dip her ever so slightly, and kiss her with a mad passion. Life however is not a movie, and just as he stepped to make his move, the alarm sounded. To say the red flashing light and blaring siren was a mood killer was an understatement.

"Come on." she said. "Let's see what this is about."

As the hooded teen glided past him, Beast Boy hung his head in defeat. The sigh that eeked out from his lips was heavy with grief.

So close.

Oh, well there was always tomorrow.


End file.
